Don't hurt me
by Mediscout
Summary: My friends, after reading this from my website, threatened to kidnap my hampster if I don't submit this story here....MaxxRay and Mariah bashing because I hate the pink furball
1. Mariah admits her feelings

disclaimer:

"I do own beyblade! Yes I -!Eep! " Mimi faints and a little dart is attached to her neck

" Dart guns come in handy with delirious authors" Noel drags a unconscious Mimi away, "Enjoy the fic that Mimi doesn't own-!"

Warning: Maybe some Mariah bashing and Yaoi

"This might contain Yaoi and hopefully bashing the loathed pink son of a bitch Mariah If you hate what it might be, then don't freakin read! Duh!" Mimi faints from those god damn darts again.

Noel winks and drags Mimi off stage.

One Shot

Description for people who care: Max has a crush on a certain White Tiger and is crushed when he hears Mariah tell Ray her feelings for him and runs away. Will love prevail? (pairings: TyKa and Ra? Ma?)

Whoever says love works in strange ways is right! Who would have thought I'd fall for a certain Chinese Beyblader? Certainly not me! I kick a pebble as I walk with the rest of my team, the BladeBreakers. Tyson holds hands with Kai and Ray walks next to me and rolls his eyes as Tyson bubbles on about this and that as Kai smirks.

" Ow! Max, that rock hit me!" Tyson yelps in front of me. I gulp as Tyson's boyfriend, Kai, glares at me. 'I'm in for it now! Kai will probably hang me by my ankles from a skyscraper!'

" He probably didn't mean for it to hit you Ty, right Max?" Ray grins as he yet again comes to my rescue. I blush and nod as Kai turns back to an understanding Tyson. ' If only Ray know how I feel inside about him...'

" Yay! We're here! I'm starved!" Tyson drags us faster towards his grandfather's dojo as it comes into view. Ray grins to me, only me. I feel a blush flaming across my cheeks as he brushes against me. That's when it happened. The end of my world as I know it...

" Rayie! It's so good to see you again!" A sickly sweet voice behind me squeals. I cringe as Ray and I turn to find the person I dislike the most, the pink coated fur-ball Mariah. She grins and flings herself onto Ray. Ray smiles slightly and pulls her off of him.

" Um, good to see you too Mariah." Ray tells her. 'Tell her to go away!' I keep hoping he'll say he is into someone and doesn't appreciate it when she clings onto him.

" Ray I came to tell you something very important..." She pulls on his hand and tries to lead him away from the dojo.( My cousin Kai and Tyson have already gone in) She gives me a glare and shows her fangs when I put my gloved hand on Ray's shoulder to stop him. She pulls even harder and starts whining until Ray sighs and gives in. I wait for it to be safe and follow them quietly. A clearing up ahead is where Mariah sits with Ray and she takes his hand with in hers and she smiles up at him.

" Ray, I love you." She places her pink lips over his. My vision blurs and I feel tears streaming from my ocean blue eyes. ' Ray, I thought we had something...'

Flashback

Ray laughs and pulls a leaf out of my blonde hair and I can't help but laugh with him.

Another Flashback

I hear his soft breathing compared to my ragged breathing. I creep up next to his bed and tap his shoulder. He turns over and his concerned golden eyed lock with my blue eyes.

" What's the matter Max?" He asks as he sits up revealing his pale muscular chest.

" I had a nightmare. I- I- It was about our team and our upcoming battle with Zeo." I sniffle and feel crystal tears fall from my pale freckled cheeks. He wipes away my tears and pulls me onto the mattress. He makes room for me next to him and smiles as I snuggle into his pillow and shyly grin up at him.

Another Flashback

" Are you ok Max?" Ray cradles me in his arms as I cough weakly. My pale body aches from all of my bruises left from the Beybattle. Blood starts to cover his gloved palms and gashes ooze with my dark red blood. My body screams from pain and blood loss.

" I think so, I'm in a lot of pain though." I wince as my ribs start to ache. Ray's concerned face hovers inches over mine and he lifts me carefully. I snuggle into his chest and hear his strong heartbeat. I weakly smile as he carries me into the hospital and sleep overcomes me.

Another Flashback

" It sure was fun training with you Max." Ray smiles brightly at me as I blush and smile back. He walks away, wrapped ebony hair swaying as he walks.

Another Flashback

" Your not the weak link Max!" Ray grips my shoulders tightly as I glare at him.

" Yes I am!" I yell at him and tear start to stream down my cheeks. His golden eyes grow wide and he pulls me against his chest and holds me protectively,

" You aren't. You one of the best bladers I know and I'm glad your on my team Max." Ray rocks me back and forth as I continue to sniffle into his shoulder.

Final Flashback

" Ray, Max, stand together so I can get a picture of you two." My mom grins at me and Ray. I blush as he holds my hand in his up high, as if to say I'm with him and damn proud of it! I wink at the camera and Ray locks eyes with me and smiles as the flash goes off.

End Flashbacks

I hear myself cry out and Ray and Mariah turn in surprise. Ray has a surprised expression on his face, the face I had once loved. The face that belongs to an angel. The angel who broke my heart in two. I run and hear Mariah's snickering and Ray's yelling for me to come back. I will never come back, never again to Japan.

Mimi: I know, it's sad -sweat drop as Ma/Ra fans close in with weapons- I swear it will be better, just don't hurt me!

Max: R & R


	2. Run away

Disclaimer: I do own my song Don't Run Tonight just for this fic Sadly I don't own Beyblade except in my perfect dream world...

Don't run away even if your heart says no

You never know

Love might be where your running from baby,

so please ,

oh baby please

stay here with me

tonight... part of my song Don't Run Tonight

My feet hit the cement as I run passed people, some who know me as always being cheerful and not crying.

'Ray...' I shake my head as his gorgeous smiling face fills my head. 'No! Don't think about him even if you -!' I trip and fall onto the cement. Dark images creep closer towards me as my vision blackens.

' Ray...'

Mimi: Still angst, please don't hurt me!


	3. Hanging on dedicated to Maruchan

Shout-outs!

Maruchan:

Cairo: O.O Wow, I think we finally found Mimi's lost twin!

Mimi (aka M & R's girl): I have a twin? Yay! –huggles Maruchan- I'm a HUGE MaxxRay fan too! Sad thing, barely a main couple in stories….always the side couple . Anywho, MaxxRay plushies for you for reviewing and this chapter is for you Oh, by the way, on my website anime-nature-angel. this fic is on it and even more that I haven't even (and probably never will) put on fanfic

Disclaimer:

Chapter 3

Dedicated to Maruchan

(Actual title: Hanging on)

Hang on to the hope inside,  
The hope that keeps you and me alive,  
I've got to hang on with everything I've got,  
I've got you and the rain that falls from the sky,  
I've got you and the pain that keeps me alive,  
I've got you to help me hang on... some of my lyrics from my song Hanging On  
My vision is blurry and all I can see is a figure kneeling in front of me.  
" Max? Are you all right?" A voice asks worryingly. I rub my aching head and my vision clears. Ray's face comes into view, inches away from my own. I squeak in surprise and back away. Right into a wall. He reaches out but I whack his hand away. He gives me a curious look as I eye him warily.  
" Your supposed to be with Mariah, not me. Why do you care what happens to me?" It comes out harsher then I meant it to and I see the hurt in his golden eyes.  
" I'm not with Mariah." He softly says and shifts his glance to my bleeding hand. He rips part of his shirt thing and ties it around my hand. I wince as the fabric touches the gash.  
" Then why did you let her kiss you?" I stare at his hair shielding his eyes and face. I can't really read his face because of this.  
" I didn't know she was going to. I only see her like a sister, nothing more. I'm sorry about you having to see that." Ray smiles weakly at my stunned face.  
" Why are you sorry?" I tilt my head to one side.  
" Because, I-I,I..."

Mimi: Big cliffie Please R&R 

R&R


	4. Say that you love me

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Beyblade….But if their selling Max and Ray, I'll gladly buy both**_

_**Max/Ray: O.O**_

_**Chapter 4  
Say That You Love Me **_

**_  
Say that you love me_**

_**only three little words that I need**_

_**people everywhere obsess to hear…**_

_**I love you too from their crush**_

_**Now why don't you make…**_

**_My very dreams of you come true? My own little poem.  
My eyes half lid and I feel my body and mind going into a haze. Ray keeps stuttering, I'm only really paying attention to those moist tan lips of his. I lick my lips unknowingly and I close the gap between us. I press my soft pink lips harshly against his own and he gasps. I dart my tongue into his moist cavern and scope around. He moans in reply and we deepen the kiss (AN: Yaoi lovers unite) He pulls me closer to his chest and onto his lap. My wandering hands find themselves exploring underneath his shirt as his wander through my hair. We pull back when we run out of breathe and find ourselves panting. I grin and he gives me a catlike grin in reply.  
"Maybe we should finish this at home." He suggests and lifts me up bridal style. I grin up at him as I snuggle into his arms and chest and mischief twinkles in his golden eyes in reply. He carries me in his strong bare arms all the way to Tyson's Grandfather's Dojo and I grin at all the people staring at us as we pass. A couple of schoolgirls/Fangirls cheer or swoon over how cute we are together. I feel myself blush and Ray smirks. When we reach the dojo, Tyson and Kai were on the steps with a teary eyed Mariah. She looks up at Ray carrying me and her eyes turn deadly towards me.  
' Uh oh'_**

Mimi: Review please!


	5. Jealosy

**_disclaimer:   
"I do own beyblade! Yes I -!Eep! " Mimi faints and a little dart is attached to her neck  
" Dart guns come in handy with delirious authors" Noel drags a unconscious Mimi away, "Enjoy the fic that Mimi doesn't own-!"_**

Warning: Maybe some Mariah bashing and Yaoi  
"This might contain Yaoi and hopefully bashing the loathed pink son of a bitch Mariah If you hate what it might be, then don't freakin read! Duh!" Mimi faints from those god damn darts again.  
Noel winks and drags Mimi off stage.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Jealousy**_

**_Mariah glares at me as Ray stands protectively in front of me. She growls in frustration and tries to shove Ray out of the way.  
"You! You took Ray away from me!" She claws at me and finally gets past Ray. She tackles me and is about to scratch me with her sharp claws.   
"Go ahead. I know how you feel to loss Ray." I softly say and wait to be in pain again. She pauses and tears fill her eyes. She sits me up and sits in my lap as she cries in my shoulder. Ray smiles gently at me as I comfort her.  
"Nobody loves me." She whimpers into my shoulder.  
"That's not true, Lee loves you." I quietly tell her. She looks up with her wide pink eyes. She suddenly smiles and gives me a hug and gets off my lap and runs off to the hotel her team and her were staying. I smile as Ray helps me up. He embraces me and I snuggle into his shoulder. If the smell of woods and water and mountains can be described, that's how Ray smells to me. My Ray. My Guardian Angel Ray..._**

The End 

Mimi:-sniffle- Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want a sequel? Email me your thoughts 


End file.
